The Awakening of Love
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Follow Link on a romantic escapade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a fresh scent coming from Lake Hylia and the boy in green sat down on a patch of grass to regard it, removed his cap and placed it beside him and allowed the breeze to play with his rough blond hair. He had always liked the sea, wished to go sailing one day but knew no body of water large enough for a ship. These days dreaming was all he could do, since he last spoke with Zelda and brought a end to Ganondorf's evil plan he had travelled Hyrule looking for Navi. The Great Deku tree was dead and only the real Kokiri still had their fairies, all the other ones had left the lost woods. Link sighed. He used to visit Saira in the forest meadow, she was still as cheerful and her tunes softened his heart. But the other of woodland kind treated him as if he was disease. They did not understand that it was Ganondorf who killed The Great Deku tree and one night a few of them stormed his house. He had to fend them of with a deku stick, since that night he stayed at Lon Lon Ranch. Slept in the kitchen together with the hens and each morning he awoke to the gentle song of Malon. She was even cuter now then when he first met her, those round a childish eyes of hers, red flaming hair. Maybe he loved her, but currently he was engaged to Ruto and the Zora Princess never stopped reminding him of it, but his heart was only beating for Malon. He had promised to take her riding on Epona when the horse became of age, maybe he should take her here, to lake Hylia and as the sun rise confess how he felt for her. Link blushed enveloped by the silly though, she would only laugh at him. They where both just kids. He had to give it a few years and let the feelings grow, let her grow to what he knew would be a majestic woman.

Link looked down at the body of water, beneath the surface he could see Zoras swimming and among them Princess Ruto was probably a member. She was growing faster then both him and Malon. Maybe it was some Zora thing; like Kokiri never growing up at all and Goron's aging slowly. A gossip stone once told him that Darunia was over a thousand years old. At first Link thought it was a lie but one day when he visited death mountain and Darunia showed link his newborn son he said something about how Gorons could sleep for ages. King Zora once said something similar, that Zoras slept for seasons. It had made Link think about how long a Hylian slept, or Kokiri. Maybe the real Kokiri never slept, since they lived of the power provided by the Great Deku Tree.

A sorrow struck Link's heart and he looked down. Six years remained until a hero would exit the temple of time and defeat Phantom Ganon and liberate the forest temple of the dark influences and enable the Deku sprout to grow. It was strange how Link knew the future, he and Zelda had stopped Ganondorf but still he knew that their actions had not changed the future. Still he wondered how the evil thief would claim the triforce. He had not told Zelda about this ill omen he had, that was why he wanted to speak with Navi, she would know what to do.

The King had banned Ganondorf from the land of Hyrule accusing him of treason. Link guessed that Ganondorf was back with his two witch mothers in the Desert Colossus making new plans to invade Hyrule. That was why Zelda had given him the Ocarina of Time, she deemed him worthy of protecting it while she gave back the elemental stones to the Gorons, Zoras and Kokiri. But none of this had made him sleep easier; he had been the one opening the Door of Time, he had been the one who allowed Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm and upon Ganondorf's touch the Triforce had separated and Link himself became sealed. After Ganon was defeated Link was unsealed from the Sacred Realm and Ganon was sealed instead of him, that was why link could return here and warn Princess Zelda.

But the Zelda in the future still had the Ocarina of Time. Link removed the instrument from his pocket, looked at the shining silver surface and sighed. He could not change the future, he had made it, so he could not break it. He had to find someone to do it for him – or just leave. It was he who created this paradox, if he left he would no longer be tied to the Triforce and the fate shackled to it. Maybe his departure would break the future, appoint another Hero and himself fade and his doings die with him.

But to leave Malon, it was unthinkable. She was the girl he liked, she was the girl he wanted to marry. Maybe he could leave, then return and while doing so break the future he himself had forged? No, it all sounded so completely weird in his head. Why was he so obsessed with the future, why could it not just leave him alone? A question to which he knew the answer, he was the hero of time, people celebrated him in the future, or at least the thought so. maybe there would be two of him. One who killed Ganon and another who lived happily with Malon. That would be a good future, have three kids with her, move somewhere down south. Link looked up at the blue sky. "Yes." He said and exhaled. "Three kids with Malon and a wild stallion."

"What did you say link?" A shriek voice said from the water's edge. "Bet you're talking about havin' kids with me. Goddess, I would like to have you fertilizing my eggs. Because you're my fiancé." A laughter sounded from Ruto then she crossed her arms and placed them before herself on the sandy piece of beach. "Did you come to see me?"

Link looked down again and could not help but smile. Ruto was cute... for being a advanced fish that was. Her jelly blue colour with thin fins attached to waist and arms. Her face was more mature but still contain many of her more childlike features and Link did not find them as intimidating any more, the well shaped lips that when she smiled where sharp as daggers. The rounded chin and almost triangular shape to her head and last the body that seemed to grow more voluptuous by the day. Link was still a boy but Ruto was quickly becoming a woman, she didn't need him. She needed some ocean prince. "No, I just came here to think."

A giggle sounded from the water. "About me?" The two blue eyes cheerfully opened then she leaned her hands against her arms. "I bet you did, want me to squeeze my soft belly against you as we kiss." She exhaled. "Why do you torture me Link?" She pouted and Link had to remind himself that she loaded hookshot of hormones. "Each night I wait for you in my chamber, just sitting there waiting for you to come and give me some love, a embrace Link, is that to much to ask?" She closed her eyes and Link did the same.

Beating Ganon was one thing, telling a girl you didn't fancy her scales was another thing. Link could not begin to imagine how pissed she would be and if he had to he could bet his buckler on her father arranging for his capture once he got to know about their engagement. He had to do it smoothly, like promising that she could marry his older self who appeared in roughly seven years and, once again, kicked Ganon's tail. They would make a much better couple, but have very creepy kids. Link had never heard about hylians mating with Zora, he wondered why, maybe there was some law that forbid it but he had never heard of one. Maybe one of those unwritten rules like never use the bathroom when Malon is in there, Link had learned this the hard way, or never walk behind Talon on a rainy day.

"Why don't you say anything?" Ruto complained from the water. "I'm just waiting for you to come down here, the water is warm and would get really hot if you where in here with me?" She smiled as she always did, caring still snarky and slipped down into the water.

Link stood up, began to undress and when done folded his clothes neatly and walked down to the water. He could see Ruto waiting there, spying on him from below the surface. He still had his underwear on so there was nothing embarrassing but the way she looked at him made him nervous. He did not enter the water, crouched beside it and disturbed the surface with two fingers then saw Ruto dash towards him in the water, broke through the surface and stopped with her lips a inch away from his.

"What is it?" She asked forcing her hot exhale over his face.

"I love Malon." Link replied without looking at Ruto.

"I know." The Zora Princess said and dived down into the water.

She knows. Link repeated in his mind, looked down at the Princess in the water. "Why aren't you mad?"

Down below the princess spoke but it took awhile for the bubbles to reach the surface and pop. "I'm really pissed." Then another bubble reached the surface. "You promised me. Just used me." A moment later she was back to the surface and regarded him closely while he was terrified. "You just wanted my sapphire so you could get into the Sacred Realm. Dad told me."

Link shook his head, sighed and reached for her. Touched her cheek while thoughts gathered in his mind. "It's not that simple, I needed that stone to get to the Master Sword, help Zelda. Then everything went bad."

She did not shy from his touch, instead took his hand and held it still against her cheek. "Father refused to say anything about that, even how much I begged. Is it bad?"

Link smiled. "We are not a couple, but." He sighed. "Neither was I and Malon."

Ruto released his hand. "So who are you with, I bet the girls where running jeebz over a guy like you." She smiled letting him now that at least she was doing the jeebz, whatever that meant. "So tell me?"

"I was alone." Link replied and stood up. "A dreadful future." Then he dived into the water and she followed him. He felt her presence through the water, how neatly the water flowed around her. Then he looked at her, the grace with which she swam. Made loops and turns around him making his hair flow while she smiled and a chiming laughter sounded through the water.

They spent some time in the water and Link took his mind of the problems and had fun. When they returned to land they sat down on a patch of grass to dry and there he found courage to excuse.

"I'm sorry." Link began. "When you gave me the Sapphire I really didn't know what it meant, now that I do it feels like I robbed you of something precious." He looked at her and she looked back with eyes wide and embarrassed. She nodded and Link dared not look her any more.

"You did." Her smile faded. "You took my love, became my hero, my prince and my dreams had a figure for my emotions. I hoped you had feelings for me, looked forward to each day hoping that you would come visiting. The times you did I was happy, really happy. Believe me, but you." She dried her cheeks where lubricant had began to flow. "Always had some task, mission to do. Never came to say hi or ask me on a date or something. Then after you helped the princess capture Ganondorf the rumour reached me, that you lived on Lon Lon with Malon." She princess sobbed. "I didn't eat fish for a week, father thought I was sick and called for Dr. Mizumi." She smiled and looked silly, "He diagnosed me with a broken heart and father asked what had happened." *Sob* "So I told him, about the rescue, engagement and then Malon." Ruto exhaled and the two looked at each other. "And he smiled, told me that once he had been in love with a Hylian chick, a feisty one at that with lashes like reed and body like a blowfish. They spent many days together but then she just didn't come any more, he wondered why. Two days later he found her body floating in Lake Hylia, she had tossed herself from a cliff after her father had forbid her from seeing my dad."

Link smiled at her and hoped it brought some comfort. "If you're going to throw anything it's gonna be your body into the arms of a proper Zora." Link then said. "I would bet my boomerang that many would like to know you better."

Ruto looked away shyly and brought her knees closer to her body. "If you say so." She flapped her fins as a gesture of joy. "Princess Zelda gave the Sapphire back, so I guess our engagement is off?"

"Guess so." Link added, scratched his arm and glanced at her. "So what do you think about Malon?"

Ruto began rubbing the flat end around the ear holes. "Don't get me started." The Zora princess smirked. "But I think she liked you, have you two?" She opened her eyes wide and raised the fleshy structure of her brows.

Link felt awkward. "Done what?"

"Dated?" Ruto said and smacked him over the head with a closed fist. "God! Girls falling in love with you have to be the stupidest fish in the fryer." She sighed but still smiled. "Take her out for milk some night or stay up and just talk."

"You seem to have some knowledge." Link said and braced himself for another slap and surely there was one.

"Stupid." Ruto cursed. "I'm a Princess, I have to go to boring underwater balls and dance with dry Zoras." Link swallowed a giggle. "Maybe, just once in a while I find someone who treats me right; talks with me about things I want to talk about, shares with me some of his experiences and treats me to some munchies."

Link scratched his head. "Do I have to feed Malon to make her happy?"

Ruto shook her head and looked away. "I don't know how she works, but I am a growing girl and he who feeds me some snacks might just get a good word in with my father. But it's no way to my heart."

Link looked at her suspiciously from head to toe. "So where is the way in there?" He asked and received another slap.

"Geez Link." She turned away from him again. "It's a metaphor. The way to my heart is..." Ruto looked at Link and blushed. "A secret." She bit her lower lip. "But I have heard that Malon dreams that a knight to take her away."

"A knight." Link said and looked up at the sun that had began a fast decline. "Thank you Ruto." And he stood up and she did the same. A moment they looked at each other, smiled then feel into a embrace that lasted beyond awkward. "Good luck my friend." He whispered to her before the embrace ended and she nodded and looked towards the lake then ran and Link knew that she was crying.

Chapter end.

~ Love is a fruit sown in joyous soil, nourished by patients and harvested by a few. ~

The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time is the property of Nintendo. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link saw Lon Lon Ranch in the distance, there was light in the house and everyone where probably awake. He hoped that Malon was awake, he wanted to see her, speak a little with her. He might have broken Ruto's heart but was determined to keep his own intact and entwined with Malon's. But he didn't know how she felt for him, and how could he learn it? Only ask if she cared for him as he cared for her, wanting to cradle her head close to his neck and protect her from all evil, to marry her and found a future with her.

He was growing up. Link looked up at the moon as he realised it. He was no Kokiri, the forest kind never grew up. But he was, the world would change in his view, people would look at him with differently. So would Malon, so would Ruto, so would everyone else. He did not mind growing up, he had already been adult once and sometimes missed it. He remembered how Malon looked at him then, how her eyes shied as she remembered the young boy he had once been. He wanted her to look at him that way again, to see that he had grown up.

Link could hear the sound of hoofs and mooing of cows as he entered the ranch grounds, walked to the house and entered into the heat and the gaze of Talon and Ingo. The two men sat by the table playing cards, the two where better friends now that Link had told Talon of the future and the aura in the room was quite pleasant.

"There's some food over there." Talon said and pointed then returned to the card game with a low mumble. Link looked at the loaf of bread that rested beside a piece of roasted chicken at the end of the table then he looked around.

"Is Malon upstairs?" He asked and began moving towards the stairs.

Talon nodded. "In her room." Then cursed as he realised he had lost the game and with a smile Link continued up the stairs and stopped before the door to Malon's room. She had shared room with her father until recently but now slept on her own, Link liked this solution much better.

He knocked on the door, closed his eyes as he waited for a reply. Then there was a small busy voice that chimed. "Who is it?"

"Link." Link appropriately replied and listened to the movement inside the room. She had been doing something and now had a hurry concealing it.

Then after a few moments her voice sounded again. "Come in."

Link did so, opened the door slowly and the first thing he saw was her. Malon stood by the bed dressed in a plain white night dress, her feet where bare and looked cold. She smiled and inhaled without him noticing and hid both hands behind her back.

"Did I disturb?" Link asked as he stepped into the room only to make her laugh. She turned away from him and looked wide over the room which contained her bed and drawer and a tiny window overlooking the horse pen. "I just wanted to talk." Link added and shied from her and instead began removing his shoes.

"Have you eaten." She said and looked at him again, it was easier when he didn't look back at her.

Link placed his shoes outside the door and placed his cap on top of them. "No." He said and looked at her, realised that his words had covered her face in a thick gloom.

"I made some honey bread, but I guess you ate in town or something." When she failed to smile she looked away.

"I haven't eaten." Link said and closed the door, he did not want the men below to hear them. "I just wanted to talk to you first." He blushed but began to walk towards her, saw how she grew tense as she embraced him in her view. He stopped before her, had a thousand words to say but none dared to tread his tongue.

So there they stood tin the awkward silence and looked at each other, where for many moments lost in the thick mist that was the emotion embarrassment and their cheeks burned red then finally Malon giggled. "You're so silly Link." She sat down on her bed. "So what did you want? I guess you didn't come here to stare at me."

Link sat down beside her, close, but not too close. Just close enough to feel her heat, to feel the fragrance that surrounded her. "So how has your day been?"

Malon smiled with tightly sealed lips. "It would be better if you were around and did some helping around here." She complained but then giggled. "Dad wants me to fix the east fence. Want to help me?"

Link nodded and the smile that she replied him with would be worth all the work. "Nothing else?"

She looked down at her naked feet and tapped the floor with her toes. "Not really, I could always need a hand with the horses." Then she looked at Link peculiarly. "What are you aiming at?"

Link looked away as he blushed and nervously he rubbed his hands together. "I just want to talk about things that are important to you."

Now it was Malon's turn to blush and she did so while still looking at him. "Me." She moistened her lips and released a sigh and her posture failed her. "Dad is important to me, the ranch is important to me." She rubbed her hands against her thighs. "You are important to me." And she looked away and for a moment they neither spoke or looked at each other.

"You are important to me Malon." Link said, reached his hand towards her and placed it above hers and her heat came at him like coal inside his underwear. He glanced at her and when her deep eyes replied him all that remained of him was the beat of his heart.

Malon smiled, looked away, looked at him again but did not removed his hand. Allowed it to rest atop hers; could feel his sweaty palm as it moved, the fingertips bring jumps to her heart and as his heavy exhale reached her she became so embarrassed she wanted to cry and forced her hand of his and looked at him with sheer disgust.

"You can go now Link." She said and began crying and tried to hide it by looking away from him.

Link who felt like someone had burnt his Deku shield moved towards the door glancing at Malon over his shoulder and it was not until he was out of her room that he began thinking.

Girls where a strange kind of creature, when you break their heart they cry, but also when you try to join heart with them they cry. But then maybe she cried because she had to break his heart, maybe she didn't like him the way he liked her. It had been wrong to touch her that way, she had not asked for it, he had just acted on a whim and probably insulted her personal space. Link took his boots and cap under his arm and proceeded down the stairs. This was where talk had gotten him, maybe he should have asker her out for milk. Then they at least could discuss various tastes and consistences of milk, now he just barged into her bedroom dead set on that they needed to talk. It was he who needed to talk, talk with Navi, do something about the disorder of thoughts in his head.

He walked past the two men who looked at him awkwardly but didn't ask him anything as he strolled through the sea of chickens and sat down, then they looked at each other and resumed the card game.

Now she probably sat up there and was red with rage. Link thought about Malon as he brought his knees close to his body. Sat there crying because he was such a jerk, because he only cared about himself acting all mighty and strong because he defeated Ganon - like he was going to be the first one. Malon was waiting for a knight, not some lousy Hero of Time. He needed to find the way to her heart, metaphorically, and really prove that he was the guy for her and that she was the only gal for him.

Link laid down almost crushing a curious hen, remained there and starred at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

There where footsteps sounding as someone light on foot walked down the stairs, naked feet brushing against the wood and the figure and shape of a young girl appeared and looked out over the sea of chickens and among them saw the boy in green. Looked over the rest of the room and sighed as she saw that the food she had cooked still remained on the table. She sat down on the last step of the stairs and cradled her chin between her hands. If she guessed right he felt really terrible about what he had done, thought that he had done something wrong when she began crying, but he hadn't, just reminded her of how deeply she felt for him. But it was better this way, she smiled. But he didn't need to know exactly how easy access he had to her deepest emotion, she wanted him to try his hardest to impress her, her father and show everyone that he was a guy worthy her love.

Even though he already where. But they where still kids, Malon had to remind herself. She had only known Link since release date but he felt like a long time friend, like they had met before in a monochrome dream. She knew about his trip into the future, he had probably seen her there and what he had seen probably made him afraid. Maybe she was with somebody else. Maybe Link soon would have a rival for her love. Like anyone could ever compete with him, Link was a Hero, what could ever best him? Not even a Evil King stood a chance. So how could she?

Malon heard him exhale and turn so that she could see his cute sleeping face, it brought a smile to her lips and a moment passed as she lost herself in that deep feeling. Rose suddenly from the step and walked back up while her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

Link awoke to hear Epona's song fill the kitchen, through drowsed eyes he saw Malon preparing breakfast and she was beautiful wearing a red and brown dress then a white apron. "Good morning." Malon said as she noticed that he was awake. "Slept well?"

Link nodded, sighed and brushed the many feathers of his body and shooed some of the chickens away. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked as he approached her, she didn't look upset any more.

Malon did not reply, instead looked at Link with her great and kind eyes growing, opened her mouth to speak but the words went back in hiding when Talon opened the door and joined with Ingo he came inside. Blushing Malon looked away and Link remained motionless regarding his naked feet.

The four ate breakfast together. Link sat opposite Malon, they did not look at each other but below the table their feet where almost touching. Talon and Ingo did most of the speaking and Link chewed his honey bread looking forward to a day of work with Malon.

The east fence didn't look bad, but it didn't look good either. Malon stood and inspected it when Link arrived with some wooden boards, hammer and nails. "I should have done this a long time ago." Malon complained and looked at Link. "Once one gets bad they all just rot right through." She brought something hard to her face. "About last night." The strong surface remained and Link placed the wooden boards on the ground then looked at her trying to see what was going on in her mind. "Maybe we should do it again sometime, you know, without that crying part." Now she relaxed and a smiled spread along her lips.

Link nodded, did not know what to say. Just stood there regarding her until it became awkward then he looked a little more. He had been all around Hyrule and never seen a girl cuter then her. "Yeah." He replied and felt the sun above burn them hot, began to unbutton his shirt. "But let's not force it, if it happens it happens." He smiled as he revealed his naked boyish chest and she giggled nervously and regarded the fence.

"Let's begin with removing the old boards." Malon suggested and began then he joined in the task feeling a new awkwardness grow between them.

Chapter end.

~ Love is a herb with fragrance so serene it make every woman jealous. ~

The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time is the property of Nintendo. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Link realised she was close it was already to late, gently his skin rubbed against hers and the heat produced between them flushed them both in red and aware they glanced at each other. Lips neatly wrapped into smiles and the sun above brought a gentle sheen to each pearl of sweat that graced their skin. Link looked deeply into Malon's eyes, embraced the heat they had created and his mouth dried up like the Gerudo Desert. Malon too looked at him and by each moment her face grew brighter and she allowed her mind to caress the image of him and it felt like cold Lon Lon milk trickled down her spine.

"Sorry." Link said, did not look away but instead saw her close her eyes but her smile only grew. Please don't cry, he begged inside and when she looked at him again her eyes where wet like pearls.

Malon giggled. "I didn't mind." She said the words leaping from her lips like five fabulous frogs. "I didn't mind last night either." She looked at him and her guilt became a glow in her eyes.

Link swallowed, now he knew how she must have felt. Being touched so suddenly and feel all emotions inside you unlock and become a torrent of feelings rushing from your heart to your head. "I thought you did." Link stuttered. "I made you cry."

Now Malon saw it fit to look away from him. "It just happened, but don't go tell anyone." She sputtered above a smothered giggle. "You want anything to drink?"

Link nodded and looked at her as she walked away towards the house felt a thousand thoughts come to his head but he did not want to spend any time with them. Instead he looked at the fence that was almost fixed, decided to do one last push and be done with it.

Malon closed the door behind her, closed her eyes then closed of her mind from the influence of Link's image. She was in love, deeply in love and only being near him was a bliss. Being touched, even brushed by him was something else. It was not like milking a cow, patting a horse. It was something she could not explain, something that aroused emotions inside her, made her heart race and wish that he would hold her. Unfold his feelings and trap her within his embrace and never let go.

Link was done, he looked at the fence and relaxed his posture realising that the work Malon did around here was kinda hard, maybe he would be of more use here then running around trying to find Navi. He looked around, there was probably more work then he could see; but some horses needed hoof work done and the house needed to be repainted.

Link gathered the unused wooden boards and stacked them then took them under his right arm and seized the hammer and nails with the left and began making his way towards the house.

It was nice how he had become entangled with Malon, how they just met in castle town and now where so involved that they didn't know what to do with themselves. They where ruled by unchained emotions, inside Link's love was running rampage leaving nothing intact but his heart.

Link placed the boards beside the barn, turned towards the door and saw that Malon stood there serenely with a mug in each hand. "Done already?" She said her voice rigid with surprise.

"Yes." Link said and walked towards her. "I didn't have you around to bother me." He took a mug from her hand and made sure that their fingers touched and again they both rushed headlong into embarrassment.

"You did that on purpose." Malon said and with a nod she invited Link inside, she could see in his face that she was right. "Do it to many times and the magic might disappear you know." She teased him but inside she wished that would never happen, even more she became curious about what would happen if they touched each other more.

Link followed her over to the table where they sat down and there was a silence for some time while they both sipped from their mugs and regarded each other with eyes like butterflies dancing around a flower. And neither of them did mind just sitting there being enveloped by love as sweet as honey and thick as jam.

Courage, Link found it inside him and even before he opened his mouth she smiled. "Since we have worked so hard, do you want to take a bath in Lake Hylia tonight?"

Malon's smile faded and her face became a canvas of worry, her eyebrows lowered themselves closer to her eyes. Do I smell? She asked herself the question while looking past Link at the boring old wall. They had been working all day in the sun, she had been sweating, surely some odours could appear that itched ones nostrils. But if he had noticed she must really reek like some old crone in a potion shop. She lowered her eyes and regarded the wooden fabric of the table. Maybe he did not like girls that smelled, preferred well perfumed City gals, like sweet Princess Zelda. A sigh slipped past her lips and she looked down into the white milk. Girls with skin soft as milk, waists thick as cream and udders the size of a Dodongo.

Then her thoughts where brought to a halt, she noticed that Link was staring intensely at her while his fingers where wrapped around his mug and he held it stiffly. "I think there will be a nice sunset, maybe we could enjoy it together."

A date. Their first proper date and Malon felt like she was about to melt, that all skin would run down her face leaving a Stalchild at the table. The thought made her giggle but the sudden noise made Link even more tense. It was then she realised that she could reject him, say no to his little request and remain at home with Talon and Ingo. "I don't know." Malon said then drank from her mug. "I have to get up early tomorrow and I can't trust dad and Ingo to cook."

Link smiled, smiled even if he was breaking inside. He had fired his arrow and missed the target by a mile, why would she want to go swimming with him? He emptied his mug of milk. He had probably offended her, whatever he said she would misinterpret. It was like a poe hovering between them and distorted their words, made everything he said sound mean and all that she said sound false. False? Link looked at her and found that her lips where shaking, as if they in any moment would shape a smile. She was playing with him and he smiled. "Sure, I can go alone. Maybe Princess Ruto will keep me company."

"How does she smell?" Malon blurted out then covered her mouth with two hands and turned crimson.

"Smell?" Link repeated and kept his gaze steady on Malon wishing that she would spill some more of her thoughts the verbal way.

Malon rose from her chair then dashed up the stairs then once she was out of view he could hear her voice. "Don't go without me, i'll be ready in a jiffy." And Link smiled, removed his own butt from the chair and walked over to the pantry in search of some romantic snacks. He search was futile, bread, jam and butter was all he found so he closed the pantry door. Even if he could bake he did not have time. What he needed now was that the Goddesses descended upon him with a miracle.

"No." Link said and inhaled deeply. No need to panic, just take some fruit bread, chicken and milk. They didn't need anything special for it to be romantic, they had each other. A boy deeply in love with a girl and a girl deeply in love with a boy. Like a triforce where he was courage, she was power and their offspring would be wisdom. The thought made Link blush, he opened the pantry door a second time and removed some fruit bread and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. Removed some chicken and milk from the cold storage and placed everything on the table. He was ready, now he just had to wait for Malon. How long could it take to get ready?

Chapter end.

~ Love is a breeze that quickly passes you by then you spend the rest of your days trying to catch up with it. ~

The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time is the property of Nintendo. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sat on the green grass not far from the water. Enveloped by silence they looked out over Lake Hylia and neither wanted to destroy the moment with words. The large red sun was heading for the horizon and the many red beams reflected in the water and made it shine like inhabited by a thousand stray fairies and the warm breeze of the day still lingered around them.

On their cheeks there also lingered a red embarrassment, the awkwardness of being alone together. That feeling when a thousand words has decided not to leap from your tongue and you remain speechless while her eyes only grows in their reflection of you.

"It's beautiful." Link said pointing out the obvious then glanced at Malon. "But it's nothing compared to you." The red on her cheeks grew and rivalled even the sun. "Your skin makes the moon jealous, your eyes makes the stars fade and..." Link lost his trail of thoughts, regarded her while he remained motionless and lost.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Malon added as she smiled and looked away. "But you don't have to stop." She had pulse, felt it beating in her chest and only knowing that he looked at her made it leap and bounce.

Courage, Link focused on the effigy of the triforce as he leaned closer to Malon. Puckered his lips and delivered them onto the soft skin of her cheek, felt the warmth that joined her blush and remained long enough to soak himself in her sweet fragrances of cow and horse.

He leaned back, she felt his presence leave her personal cloud and already she missed his heat. With two fingertips she touched the spot where she had kissed and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She did not cry, forced herself not to cry as she looked at him. Managed to nod, smile and realise that he wanted to do it again. There was something present in his eyes that told her he had liked it, the gesture, the value of this one innocent kiss. She only had to search shallow to find the same feeling in her.

He needed to say something. He could not just sit there with her taste on his lips as she looked at him. Maybe he had upset her, but judging from her face that was not the case, her features was calmer then he ever had seen them before. Her lips moved from a smile to two thin lines and she began speaking. He had always liked to hear her speak, her voice had a chime to it and it felt like she was singing. The tune of any ocarina had nothing to compare against her voice, even the Ocarina of Time was overshadowed by the edge in her voice.

"I asked if you want to swim?" Malon said and regarded Link as she smiled wide. "But maybe you don't want to." A laughter easily left her lips and soared in the air between them and last settled onto Link's face as a nod and a smile.

They began to undress. Link removed his green tunic, his pants then stood revealed in the breeze in only his underwear. Beside him Malon carefully turned away from him, untied the front laces of her dress then pulled it over her head hiding the embarrassment that flushed her face as she revealed her underwear.

Link looked away, felt strange all over and behind him he could her fold the dress then she cleared her throat. "Is something wrong Link?" She said with her voice full to the brim with care.

He turned and looked at her again, tried to relaxed as he looked at her but inside him there was a strain like someone was slowly pulling a bowstring. Link had never seen her so undressed before, never thought about what was hidden below, didn't really know what she had below there. Now he knew and the bowstring within him was pulled even further and he was tense to the point where he could not speak. Lumps, she had some kind of ribbon covering two lumps on the centre of her chest. He gazed at them for a awkward amount ot time as he recalled the future image of Malon, the lumps would be larger seven years from now.

Malon looked down at the location where his gaze was fixed, she wanted to cover herself up then run away and cry for a bit. Why did he stare at them? Was there something wrong? She saw Link open his mouth as if to speak then he closed it again, his gaze trailed down her body and he spent some time looking at her feet and somewhere there among the grass that tickled her he found courage to ask.

"What are those?" He said as a shy finger pointed at her chest then slowly his eyes ventured upwards again and met hers.

Malon moistened her lips while only a single thought passed through her head. _Don't tell him._ But she did. "They are my breasts." She began as his eyes remained with hers. "They are used for feeding little babies." She continued and giggled and the embarrassment left her as easy as a wisp. "But they aren't fully grown yet."

Link smiled encouragingly. "They will be bigger seven years into the future." He said and she released a little laughter and it rubbed of on him and for a duration their laughs rang out over the body of water then they shyly looked at each other again. "But they look nice now too." He said looking straight into her eyes then lost himself in a thought.

Then to break the awkwardness Malon ran for the water yelling. "Last one in is a frozen Leever." And Link was quick to follow.

Link was lying down looking at the sky above where stars had become visible through the twilight. Beside him Malon sat and squeezed water from her hair while humming a soft tune. "Have you ever thought about having kids?" Link asked. "With me I mean."

Malon dried her hands against her knees as she looked at him realising that his eyes where distant. "Someday." She said. "We could have a boy with my looks and your courage." She continued then followed a impulse and took his hand, felt his fingers neatly wrap with hers and she laid down beside him so close that she felt his warmth extend to her.

The touch of her hand made Link feel like he had Navi trapped in his tummy, he glanced at her and she caught his eyes. "Or a girl." He added and squeezed her hand a little harder and felt the tissue of their skin rub sweetly leaving them both radiant with heat.

"Both." Malon decided as she felt his fingertips explore her hand. "But you know that this is years away don't you?"

Link nodded and they looked away from each other and focused on the sky above where the stars now clearly twinkled. For the moment they needed no words, just to feel that other presence beside them. To know that someone cared for them, yearned for them and loved them. Feel the last warm breeze wrap around their ungarbed bodies and dry them from the water and remove the embarrassment they had toward each other.

Malon glanced at him, traced from his face down to his groin where here gaze paused a moment.

Link glance at her, traced from her face down to her chest where his gaze paused a moment.

"Can I see your..." They said in chorus and a second later turned silent, she giggled and he felt as if a bombchu had exploded in his belly.

Malon felt a itch all over her body and hid her face in her hands. What had she been thinking, she didn't need to see that. It was one of those bad ideas that snuck past to your lips and made you say such stupid things.

Link looked at his groin. What fun things could there be to see down there? It was just his peeing thing, it would be no harm at all showing her that. "Okay." Link said and stood up, pulled down his underwear as she removed her hands from her face.

She thought it looked cute and it made her very warm and giggly inside. With her lips completely shaping a smile she rose and looked at him, untied the ribbon around her chest and revealed her two lumps for him and the bowstring snapped.

Chapter end.

~ Love is a potion that makes you do stupid things and never mind the consequences. ~

The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time is the property of Nintendo. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link didn't know what had happened, one moment he had been the ordinary Link and the other something had happened. Snapped within him and the sudden release of passion had made his deku stick stand on alert. It had never acted that way before. It was like something had been activated inside him, something previously unknown to his pee thing, a secondary function. The strange part was that no embarrassment came to him, neither did Malon look embarrassed about it. She only raised her eyebrows then looked away as he struggled to cover it. Somehow on the way home she looked and sounded happy, they where speaking about her favourite topic - the farm. But something had shifted between them, changed at the moment it snapped. Like Din and Farore had pushed them closer together, like someone had raised the water level in the temple.

They had not spoken about it, just ate then walked back home. Held hands the entire way. They where a couple, something about the situation just screamed it. They had parted ways inside the house and she went up the stairs while he went to sleep with the chickens.

He still remembered that he kissed her, the softness of her skin and her fragrance as it came to tickle his nostrils. He wanted to do it again, this time on the other cheek. See if there was any difference. Then last was the ultimate proof of courage. To kiss her on the lips. It was as hard as climbing death mountain while having the contents of Zoras domain pouring over you, inhabitants and all.

He wondered how it would feel to have her lips squeezed against his own. Maybe they tasted strange, like deku nuts or Leever jelly. Then maybe they tasted good like Lon Lon Milk or just tasted like Malon.

Link looked away over the chickens to the stairwell. He could imagine her being alone up there; her silent exhales, soft inhales, her body as it moved below the quilt and her hair resting against the pillow serenely. The image made him like her so much more, it was nights as these that he wanted to sleep beside her.

Malon sat by the window and looked out over the horse pen. She smiled, recalled the evening and all the events and each found a place in her heart; the kiss on her cheek and the ripples of emotions that passed through her body, the way he looked at her when she was in her underwear, the way he reacted to her.

When they walked home again she had been happy on so many levels that each word leaped easily from her lips as they talked, the glances they shared where no longer childish but growing and would blossom as they reached age. Now all they had to do was wait, live together here on Lon Lon Ranch, work together and share each day together until they could marry.

Link moved restless in his sleep as the dark dream grew inside his mind.

A forest, wide tree trunk with bark thick as the skin of a Goron and complex with the burrows of the worms and maggots beneath visible. The slow sound of hoofs disturbing the forest undergrowth and the thick mist rests as a veil among the trees.

Two lights in the sky, one deep purple and another a bright yellowish light. Navi the sleeping boy spoke through his dream, began to move even more restlessly until he finally shot awake and sat up his forehead cold with sweat. "Navi." Link said once more and dried his face with the palms of his hands. It always began with dreams; it was dreams that had made the great Deku Tree summon him, dreams that summoned him to Malon. Now his dreams summoned him to Navi. Maybe she was in danger.

Link looked towards the stairs, filled his mind with the image of Malon. He would have to leave her, she could not come with him. That realisation became a sudden burn in his throat and tears came to his eyes, he dried them but still they poured down his cheeks as he walked for the door.

Malon heard the door below open and close, she removed the quilt from her body and with a deep inhale decided to walk downstairs. Her feet graced the steps as she walked down the stairs and when she reached the end she did not see Link among the hens. She looked to the door. "Link." She said only as a whisper and followed him into the night.

She saw him standing at the end of the barn just by the horse pen. "Link." She said as she walked towards him and when he turned she saw that his eyes where red with tears. "What has happened?"

"I have to leave." He said and his face grew strong as he looked at her. The next moment they where close together and he held her tight and her comfort washed over him.

"Link." She said. Felt her cheek brush against his and delivered his tears onto her skin. Still she remained strong. "Why?"

"Darkness will rise again." He began with her so close that nothing where between them. "I need to leave and find Navi, she may be in danger." He exhaled and it distorted her peaceful hair. "I owe it to her."

"What do you owe me?" Malon said and began to cry as inside her emotions where breaking her apart in their ravage rampage. "Link?"

He looked into her eyes, saw within them the depth of her feelings and the hate that began to grow. "I owe you to return." Link began as he brought a hand to her cheek. "You are the one I love, we belong together as two shards of a kinstone." His thumb brushed the tears from her cheeks and for a duration they only looked at each other. "I promise to return before the darkness comes, we can escape down south."

Malon nodded, a smiled suddenly flashed over her lips and she touched his chest with her hands. "Take Epona with you." Then she lost herself in her emotions and slowly tears streamed down her cheeks and fell to join with the soil below. "Return to me Link, I will always be waiting." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, felt them twitch as they touched hers and his exhaled rushed over her face.

Link felt the breeze of her lips against his, the softness with which they touched his, their moist as it mixed and he felt her fragrance rise to him and he closed his eyes and soaked himself in her.

Inside her heart was racing and she wished that it would never stop. His lips as they danced with hers was a bliss to everything inside her, felt his hot saliva burn her lips and her nose touched his. They both grew stiff, hands stopped moving and the kiss ended shyly but still they remained close.

In the air between them their exhales mixed, between their gazes a understanding was created and as their bodies still remained entwined dawn broke above them and sharp rays of red graced them. Malon's hair was sparkling and so too where her eyes, in Link's tought she was goddess and realised that he would miss her so.

Story end.

~ Love is a mature emotion that make you act like a child. ~

The Legend of Zelda and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time is the property of Nintendo. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


End file.
